goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
Eric's First Date
Eric's First Date is the ninth episode of AlexComedian1999's "Eric" series. Plot: In this, Eric sneaks out of the house and goes to Julie's house, and they both go to a fancy restaurant for a dinner date. This was their first date ever, which tragically ended with the both of them getting grounded. Script (We start with Eric in his room, sitting in his bed, looking peeved.) ERIC: (angry) Dammit why do I always get in trouble and why is it that my parents never let me do anything I want? (scheming) Hey I got an idea. Since my parents aren't home right now I'll just sneak out of the house and go on a date. Ha ha ha! (Changes into his best clothes) That looks nice on me. (jumps out of window, and escapes his house, running to Julie's house. Then we cut to a fancy restaurant, exterior. We then cut to the interior of the restaurant, where Eric and Julie are sitting at their table with their dinner.) JULIE: So how did you do it? ERIC: Well to tell you the truth I have planned this date last week and here we are. What's going on with you? JULIE: I got grounded by my parents for showing up late to class. ERIC: I get grounded a lot as well. The last time I got grounded was when I got in trouble for telling jokes in class. JULIE: That was harsh, but I must admit these jokes were funny. I laughed with your classmates when you told the jokes in class. You're a nice guy Eric, and you have such a good sense of humour. ERIC: Really? That's so kind. You're ever so sweet, and I can't stop thinking about you even when I'm grounded. That's why I love you. JULIE: You're so sweet too. Anyway, thanks for taking me to dinner. This steak is the best, even better than the ones at Outback Steakhouse. ERIC: That's good, since I hate Outback Steakhouse anyway. (both Eric and Julie eat their dinner, and then they finish eating.) JULIE: Eric, there's one thing I have to say to you. ERIC: Tell me. JULIE: (whispering) I love you. ERIC: (blushing) Well, I-I love you too. Very much. JULIE: (blushing) That's what I thought. After we're finished, let's go out and do... something. (TIMECARD: After Dinner...) (Eric and Julie are at the park, and are doing... something. Something that is blocked by a mosaic/censor bar.) ERIC: Yes, that's right, kiss me warm and tender baby. JULIE: You're so gentle and sweet. You make me warmer than I already am. That's right, keep it up, gently does it. ERIC: Yes, gently. Oh my God we're having the time of our lives! This date is even better than I thought! (TIMECARD: When Eric got home) (Eric comes home and his parents are not at all pleased!) DIESEL: Son where have you been? ERIC: I went on a date with Julie. That's all. DIESEL: (furious, waving hands in the air and jumping. Eric is crying and standing back in fear.) WHAT! O O O O O O O O O O O O O OH Eric I told you not to go on any dates but did you listen? No because you're so grounded so grounded so grounded! This means no more girlfriends no dates no computer no TV no movies or fun for a whole week! Go to bed now! ERIC: (runs up to room crying) Why no no no no no no no no waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (cut to Eric in his room, crying, lonely and miserable. A heart thought bubble throbs saying "OH JULIE! WHY CAN'T I STAY WITH YOU FOREVER?") (TO BE CONTINUED... Stay tuned for Episode 10, when Eric is forced to wear a bad behaviour alarm to school... and spends the rest of the day digging himself deeper!) Category:Grounded Videos Category:Grounded Series Category:GoAnimate Grounded Stuff Category:Eric Episodes Category:Episodes